Currently the known rotating systems to withdraw, to transport and to feed blanks, see for example patent FR-2.487.310, have a series of drawbacks.
A first drawback is due to the fact that the known systems are not able to execute a rapid change of size with regards to the forms and/or to the dimensions of the blanks, and regarding the execution of the operations of withdrawal, of transport, and of feeding of the blanks.
A second drawback is due to the fact that through the known systems, when the grasping means (for example the suction cups) contact the blank for the grasping, the grasping means execute tangential movements, with consequent disagreeable relative movement (sliding) between the grasping means and the blank.
A third drawback is due to the fact that through the known systems, when the grasping means (suction cups) extract the blank from the collective store, the grasping means perform tangential movements, with consequential difficulties or defective extraction of the blank from the store.
A fourth drawback is due to the fact that through the known systems, when the grasping means (for example the suction cups) transport the blank from the collecting zone toward the zone of release, the tail of the same blank interferes with the downstream end of the store or with other organs of the system, with consequent damage and/or folding and/or bending of the blank and/or separation/detachment of the grasping means and/or other malfunctions.
A fifth drawback is due to the fact that through the known systems, when the grasping means (for example the suction cups) feed the blank above or against or along the moving grasping conveyor, as for example above or against or along a rectilinear moving suction belt, the grasping means move the blank along a circular path with a tangential speed with is different with respect to the linear speed of the suction belt, with consequent disagreeable relative movements (sliding) between the blank and the suction belt.
A sixth drawback is due to the fact that through the known systems, when the grasping means (for example suction cups) feed the blank above or against the moving conveyor, as for example above or against or along a moving suction belt, the grasping means don't allow to obtain a parallel positioning of the blank with respect to the rectilinear plane of the conveyor, i.e. with respect to the rectilinear plane configured by the suction belt.